1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for treating fluids, particularly for preventing scale build-up in a system for circulating fluids and for removing particulates from the fluid.
2. Background Discussion
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,837, there is disclosed a magnetic conditioner device which is used to treat fluids, for example, water, which may contain dissolved minerals such as calcium, and which, under certain conditions, will nucleate on the walls of the systems carrying the fluid to form scale. This is particularly undesirable in water heating or cooling systems where the scale acts as an insulating barrier between the heat transfer elements and the water. This scale must be removed periodically by abrasion or acid treatment, or the scaled component must be replaced.
Magnetic conditioners comprise an array of magnets contained within a tubular member. These magnetics are spaced apart by spacers. As the water flows past the magnets, water encapsulated seed particles are liberated to provide sites for crystalization of the dissolved minerals. When this occurs, the dissolved minerals crystalize on the liberated seed particles and remain in suspension to be carried out of the system rather than forming a scale on the walls of the tubing.
One problem with the use of magnetic conditioners is that iron particles carried by water are attracted to the conditioners surface. As iron builds up on the surface, the magnetic field is altered and this eventually prevents the conditioner from operating effectively. Thus, the conditioner must be removed from the system and cleaned to remove the iron particles adhering to its surface.